


Our Place in Parallel

by PrinceDork



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Reader Insert, crackfic, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork
Summary: Many, many years ago, a species was born. They were small, it was hard for them to reproduce, on top of the many dangers they faced on a day to day basis.Here you are, the youngest of the species. The only other in existence is your parent, who disappeared many years ago. It is up to you to do the family legacy, traveling from universe to universe to seal rifts opening between realms. And as you work, you experience something you cannot explain.[Gender-Neutral, Nameless protagonist. Kinda a reader insert. Miltifandom kinda crackfic. Enjoy, and tell me what you want to see next?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Reader
Kudos: 7





	Our Place in Parallel

Your eyes flickered across the landscape, trying to decipher where you had ended up as experienced hands worked, slowly closing the gap. 

Unimpressed with your lack of conclusion, you sighed, turning to face the tear you were carefully sealing. you had done this hundreds of times before. 

But it didn’t make it any less exciting. 

Names, faces, cities, dates, all darting through your mind as you worked. Who, where, when did you end up? It was always an unexpected event, popping up on obscure locations where important people would usually show up. 

Speak of the devil (not in the literal sense, you had met many iterations of the devil, and as far as you knew this individual was not one of them), a man was walking towards them, a joyus, familiar look on his face. His hair was an absolute mess, you noted, as he made his way to them with his coat billowing behind him epicly. 

you kept working, watching him approach out of the corner of your eye. At least you were with a professional, someone who knew many important things and who was quite understanding of your predicament, you noted. 

“Rift! How are you doin?” His accent was thick as always as he called out that little nickname he had given you many moons ago. He arrived at his spot next to the tear, watching your hands work curiously. 

“That’s not my name.” You reminded him, wondering if he even remembered your real name at this point. 

“I know that.” He scoffed, smiling down at you. 

“I’m well, Doctor, thanks for acting. How are you?” You finished patching up the tear before facing him, massaging your sore hand with the other. Despite your experience, the act of patching up a tear always took a bit of a toll on you. 

“Doin great, thanks. Whatcha up to?” He shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet. 

“Just patched up a tear, gonna find somewhere to crash before I find a new one.” At this, he looked at you like an excited child. 

“You can stay in your spare room in the TARDIS! You never use it anymore, its gonna get dusty! Or dirty! Or something.” His smile half-faded as he wondered if the inside of the TARDIS could even get dusty. 

“It’s because I’m busy.” You said, resting one hand on your hip as you used the other to poke his nose. He crossed his eyes to watch, a confused, cute look forming on his face that caused you to chuckle. “Being a Rift isn’t easy, yanno. But yeah, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to crash in the TARDIS for a bit.” 

His eyes sparkled as he beamed at you, holding a hand to you and saying your name in a poor imitation of a royal servant. You chuckled, accepting his hand dainty.

He led you through the sidewalks of the city you landed in, cheerfully telling you about his latest adventures. You listened quietly, offering thoughts or appropriate reactions when appropriate. It was nice to listen to him talk, he always had an attractive way about it. 

You beamed as you reached an alleyway, a familiar box at the end seeming to smile down at you. The Doctor (the tenth iteration in the First Universe, you believed), still holding your hand, led you down the path and to the door. He pushed it open, half bowing and gesturing inside. 

“After you.” He said, concluding with your name and a cheerful wink. You chuckled at his antics and stepped inside, instantly relaxing at the familiarity of the interior. The TARDIS seemed to welcome you, your body warming up. You sighed. 

“What’s the plan, Doc?” You hummed, turning to watch the man excitedly make his way to the center of the room. 

“How do you feel about a lovely vacation to Ancient Rome? I hear the colosseum is wonderful this time of year.” He offered, shooting you a grin. 

“Oh, would I ever!” 

\---

“Papa, no, you can’t do this!” You screamed, looking up at your parent with wide eyes. They stared back, their grimy face twisted into a pained smile. 

“I have to.” He said, his voice soft. 

“But you can’t leave me!” You knew that he had to, but your child self’s instinct was to keep your parent, your lifeline, the one who you shared the gift with. 

“You will be fine, trust me.” They said, pressing a hand against your cheek. “Besides, you may even run into me again.” 

You looked at him, confused. They gave a weak chuckle. 

“Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff. You’ll figure it out.” They ruffled your hair, before turning away to face the oncoming danger. 

The last thing you heard was your name. And then there was nothing.


End file.
